Ce Qui Va Changer Sa Vie
by JenyTeen
Summary: Après un coup de fil de Haley, Nathan va assister à un accident qui va changer sa vie...
1. Chapter 1

-Allo ? Nathan ?

-Oui…

-Je ne reviendrais pas…

Cette si courte discussion trottait dans la tête de Nathan Scott qui était parti faire un tour avec la voiture. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait enfin entendu les paroles qu'il avait tant redoutées. C'était fini. Elle le laissait tomber et cette fois pour de bon. Nathan prenait de la vitesse sans s'en rendre compte. Il grillait tous les feux qu'il rencontrait, peu lui importait à présent puisqu'il n'avait plus de raison de vivre sans Haley. Sa femme, bientôt son ex-femme. Haley était-elle l'erreur de sa vie comme n'avait cessé de le répéter ses parents ? Il ne le savait pas. Il était très mitigé entre l'oublier ou la retrouver. Il en était arrivé à un point où il n'avait plus la force de continuer, plus la force de vivre. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie, en finir avec sa vie. Et cette envie prit le dessus sur tout le reste et il accéléra au maximum. Il fixait un point devant lui en se disant que bientôt tout finirait.

Le moment qui aurait du être le moment de sa mort fut autre. A la place de se prendre le mur comme il l'avait prévu, il heurta quelque chose de vivant. Une personne.

Il se hâta en dehors de la voiture et s'agenouilla à coté du corps. C'était une jeune fille qui ne devait pas être plus âgée que lui. Du sang jonchait peu à peu le sol. Il fut pris d'une peur panique, il ne savait que faire et après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation il la porta, la plaça dans sa voiture et prit la direction de l'hôpital.

Forte heureusement il ne se trouvait pas loin de l'hôpital de Tree Hill et put la rapporter très vite aux urgences. Elle fut prise en main par les médecins de garde et Nathan resta dans la salle d'attente en attendant que l'on vienne le voir. Il enfouit sa tête entre ses mains. Au lieu d'en finir avec lui-même il avait peut-être pris la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Son envie de mourir lui laissait à présent un goût amer. S'il n'avait pas eu cette idée stupide il ne serait surment pas là, à se laisser ronger par la culpabilité. Il attendit des heures et des heures. Puis enfin un médecin s'approcha de lui

-C'est bien vous qui avez trouvé la jeune fille ?

-Oui mais…

-Très bien, et savez-vous qui elle est ?

-Non mais…

-Quel est votre nom ?

-Nathan Scott mais…

-Où l'avez-vous trouvé ?

-A deux rues d'ici mais…

-Et comment…

-Laissez moi parler, cria Nathan, c'est moi qui l'ai renversé.

-Très bien alors suivez moi Mr Scott.

L'indifférence du médecin agaça Nathan. Ils lui firent passer plusieurs tests. Puis ils annoncèrent à Nathan que tout était en règle et qu'il n'avait aucune trace d'alcool dans le sang. Et ils le laissèrent dans la salle sans un mot de plus. Nathan fulminait. Il n'en avait rien à faire d'attendre encore et encore, ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était savoir comment aller la jeune fille. Il se leva d'un bond et courut jusqu'à l'accueil. Et sans chercher à se calmer il passa devant tout le monde et cria :

-Comment va la fille que j'ai ramenée tout à l'heure ?

-Calmez-vous Mr.

-Non je ne me calmerais pas ! Cela fait des heures que j'attends et je n'ai même pas le droit de savoir ce qu'elle a !

-Quel est votre lien de parenté avec la jeune fille ?

Nathan se calma soudainement, baissa la tête et murmura :

-Aucun, c'est moi qui l'ai renversé.

L'hôtesse de l'accueil vit perler des larmes sur les joues du jeune homme et prit le téléphone. Elle marmonna quelques phrases incompréhensibles et raccrocha aussi sèchement qu'elle avait pris le téléphone. Elle releva la tête vers Nathan et lui indiqua le numéro de la chambre.

Nathan se dirigea vers le bon couloir sans trop réfléchir à ce qui l'attendait. Mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte il hésita grandement. Il n'était pas sur de ce qu'il allait trouver. Serait-elle en bonne santé ou entre la vie et la mort. Pour le savoir il se décida à ouvrir la porte et entra d'un pas hésitant. Ce qu'il vit lui serra le cœur. La jeune fille était allongée, avec une tonne de fils qui partaient dans tous les sens. Il ne pouvait plus avoir cette vue et fit volte face pour quitter la pièce mais à peine avait-il franchi le seuil qu'il fut intercepté par le médecin de tout à l'heure.

-Entrez Mr Scott, nous avons à discuter.

Nathan obéit et entra en prenant bien soin de détourner le regard de la jeune fille. Il ne voulait rien dire et ne pensait qu'à partir de cet endroit mais ne peut s'empêcher de lancer :

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Elle est hors de danger…

Nathan poussa un profond soupir.

-Mais elle ne s'est pas encore réveillé et nous ne pouvons dire dans combien de temps elle le fera. Est-ce que vous la connaissez ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu.

-Nous n'avons trouvé aucun papier sur elle et nous n'avons donc pas pu contacter sa famille pour les frais d'hospitalisation.

-Je payerais tout. L'important c'est qu'elle bénéficie des meilleurs soins possibles.

-Très bien. Si vous désirez rester avec elle faites donc.

Nathan regarda intensément le corps de la fille et s'installa près d'elle. Il était à présent seul avec ses erreurs. Il décida de revenir jours après jours jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne à elle-même. Malgré les nombreux pansements qui parsemaient son visage Nathan put quand même trouver qu'elle était très jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux très noirs. Il la regarda encore une fois et se mit à pleurer en disant :

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas, pardon, pardon.

Après quelques minutes il s'endormit, la tête près de celle de la belle brune.

Ce fut les premiers rayons de soleil du matin qui vinrent réveiller Nathan. Il s'aperçut avec déception que la jeune fille ne s'était pas encore réveillée. Il décida de rentrer chez lui histoire de rassurer sa mère, ses amis et pour se changer puis il reviendrait au chevet de la brune.

Il arriva chez lui où il vivait seul avec sa mère. Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, au moment où il franchit la porte de chez lui sa mère lui sauta au coup.

-Nathan mon chéri ! Où étais-tu passé ? Demanda Déborah, sa mère

Mais Nathan ne lui donna aucune réponse et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Déborah le suivit quand même jusqu'à la chambre. Nathan sortit quelques affaires pour se changer. Sa mère le regarda sans comprendre.

-Nathan tu pars ? Mais parle moi à la fin !

Nathan la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Haley m'a appelé, dit Nathan

Et sans pouvoir se retenir il pleura une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait jamais été aussi fragile que ce jour-là.

-Et j'ai…

-Ne pleurs pas pour elle mon poussin…

-Ce n'est pas pour ça maman, j'ai…J'ai…J'ai renversé une personne.

-Ho Par malheur, dieu merci tu n'as rien…

-Tu vois, tu recommences maman

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je voulais jus…

-Tu es toujours aussi égoïste, j'ai faillit tuer un fille maman alors arrêtes de ne penser qu'à toi ! S'énerva Nathan

-Mais je pense à toi pas à moi, essaya de se justifier sa mère

-Tu n'est pas très différente de papa, tu aurais du partir vivre avec lui.

-Mais Nathan…

-C'est bon arrêtes, je me tire.

Il sortit de sa si grande demeure à la hâte.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un coin tranquille pour méditer avant de retourner à l'hôpital. Il choisit le terrain de basket extérieur en espérant que Lucas ne s'y trouvait pas. Par chance le terrain était désert alors il s'installa sur l'un des bancs qui longeaient le terrain. Le calme d'un terrain vide c'était ce que Nathan appréciait maintenant. On lui aurait demandé l'ambiance de terrain qu'il préférait à peine un an en arrière il aurait sans doute répondu qu'il aimait les terrain bruyants où les supporters scandaient son nom, mais maintenant tout était différent. En une année il avait beaucoup mûri, le mariage surment. La vie n'avait pas était tendre pour lui cette année, il avait rencontré Haley, la meilleure amie de son ennemi. Il s'était marié avec elle. Il s'était réconcilié avec son demi-frère, ses parents avaient divorcé, Haley l'avait quitté pour une tournée musicale, il n'était même plus ami avec son frère et maintenant il devait affronter, dans peu de temps, le divorce.


	2. Chapter 2

-Je pensais trouver un autre Scott ici, dit une voix derrière Nathan qui le fit sursauter.

-Tu m'as fait peur Peyton…

-Excuse moi beau brun. Je t'ai attendu hier au trick. T'étais passé où ?

-Merde ! Je t'avais complètement oublié, j'aurais du t'appeler je sais, mais il m'est arrivé une chose non en fait deux choses importantes, répondit Nathan d'un ton grave.

-Tu me fais peur là, j'espère que ce n'est pas trop grave au moins.

Nathan eut l'air d'hésiter un moment puis dit :

-Peyton, Haley me quitte et pour de bon…

-Ho Nathan je suis vraiment désolée

-Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, ce que je voulais c'était ma femme mais c'est trop demandé apparemment.

-Elle ne te méritait pas Nathan. Ne désespère pas pour elle.

-J'ai fait quelque chose de bien pire encore, quelque chose d'horrible.

-Nathan qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-J'ai faillit tuer quelqu'un…en l'a renversant.

-Ho mon dieu, et elle va s'en sortir ?

-Le médecin m'a dit que oui mais elle est encore dans le coma, d'ailleurs je vais aller la voir.

-On la connaît ?

-Non, je ne l'ai jamais vu à Tree Hill

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va s'arranger.

-Je l'espère, je l'espère.

Il retourna à l'hôpital avec l'espoir que peut-être sa « victime » se serait réveillée mais dès qu'il entra dans la chambre, elle demeurait encore allongée, inerte.

Il se plaça à coté d'elle et chuchota :

-Salut, je m'appel Nathan Scott. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, surment que non mais cela me fait du bien de te parler.

Il prit une longue inspiration.

-Je resterais à tes cotés jusqu'à ce que tu t'en sortes, je te dois bien ça non ? J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas que je te tutoie ?

Il leva les yeux au ciel et prit la main de la jeune fille comme pour avoir l'impression qu'elle écoutait vraiment.

-Puisque je vais te tenir compagnie un certain temps et que je n'ai pas l'intention de rester muet ça te dirait que je te raconte un peu ma vie ?

Il serra un peu plus sa main comme signe d'approbation.

-J'ai toujours eu une vie assez compliquée. Avant que mon père ne rencontre ma mère il avait eu une aventure avec une jeune fille et l'avait mise enceinte. C'est comme ça que quelques années plus tard j'ai appris que j'avais un demi-frère du nom de Lucas et cela n'a pas toujours était la joie entre lui et moi. Surtout que mon père l'avait abandonné alors tu comprends que cela n'a pas renforcé nos liens déjà très fragiles.

Il continua à lui raconter pendant trois jours entiers son enfance sans qu'elle ne montre un seul signe de vie encourageant. Puis il entama de raconter son adolescence qui était beaucoup plus palpitante que tout le reste car c'était vers ses seize ans que sa vie avait pris un tournant important.

-Vers mes seize ans au lycée, mon demi-frère qui était aussi mon ennemi à rejoint l'équipe première de basket dont je faisais parti. Et là les vrais problèmes entre nous ont vraiment commencé, j'avoue que je n'étais pas tendre avec lui…

Entre temps mon père a encore plus révélé son vrai visage, c'est vrai que j'avais toujours su qu'il avait un petit coté noir mais là tout était noir en lui. Et pendant que je me rapprochais de la meilleure amie de Lucas, Haley…non Ely, pour le faire enrager, ma mère demandait le divorce à mon père, ce qui ne lui a pas plut du tout.

A vouloir trop jouer avec Hal…Ely, je m'y suis brûlé les ailes…Je suis tombé amoureux d'elle, pour mon plus grand malheur.

Nathan décida de lui raconter son histoire avec Haley le lendemain car il se sentait vraiment fatigué. Cela faisait cinq jours qu'il passait au près de la brune et c'était comme une drogue pour lui, une drogue qui l'aidait à oublier sa souffrance face au rejet de Haley. Il retourna donc à l'hôpital le jour suivant et continua :

-Tu sais pourquoi Ely m'a quitté ? Pour devenir chanteuse, alors crois-moi je ne sortirais plus jamais avec des chanteuses d'ailleurs je me demande si j'aurais un jour une nouvelle copine. J'aurais pu mourir pour elle, j'aurais décroché la lune pour elle mais ce n'est peut-être pas assez, j'en sais rien. Tout ça c'est à cause de mon frère Lucas, s'il n'avait pas intégré l'équipe je n'aurais jamais connu Ely. Et…Et…Tu ne serais pas dans ce lit. Pour ce qui est des chanteuses, je les haie. La prochaine fois que je rencontre une fille bien, je lui demande d'abord si elle compte me quitter pour faire une tournée avant de lui demander son nom.

C'est bizarre, je me demande ce que tu faisais à Tree Hill, je ne t'avais jamais vu auparavant, de plus les médecins n'ont rien trouvé sur toi, tu m'as l'air tellement mystérieuse…J'ai l'impression que tu m'écoutes et cela me fait terriblement du bien. J'aurais aimé te connaître dans d'autres circonstances…

Nathan, qui tenait la main de la jeune fille, sentit qu'on pressait les siennes. Et dans un souffle le plus minimal possible il entendit la jeune fille dire :

-Moi aussi…

Nathan n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle était bien réveillée. Mais ce qui le surprenait encore plus c'était la phrase qu'elle avait prononcée. Elle l'avait donc écouté. Bizarrement, il n'avait pas envie d'alerter les médecins de son réveil mais plutôt de discuter avec elle, si elle le pouvait.

-Hé tu t'es enfin réveillée ? Cela me fait plaisir de voir enfin tes yeux. D'ailleurs ils sont très jolis.

-Merci…

-Je me présente…

-Tu es Nathan non ?

-Oui mais comment tu le sais ?

-Même les morts ont des oreilles tu sais ? Tu es aussi la personne qui m'a renversé.

Nathan baissa les yeux, honteux de lui-même.

-Je ne t'en veux pas…C'est la vie, il y a des choses qui sont faites pour arriver, d'autres non. Et je pense que le destin était que nous nous rencontrions.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil charmeur. Puis elle se leva de son lit et entreprit de se rhabiller sous l'œil incrédule de Nathan. La chambre étant située au rez-de-chaussée, elle grimpa par-dessus la fenêtre et lança un dernier regard à Nathan.

Nathan accourut pour la regarder partir.

-Et attends ! Comment tu t'appelles ?

-Lauren !

-Lauren comment ?

-Juste Lauren !

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et s'en alla au loin.


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan n'y croyait pas. Personne n'aurait cru qu'elle venait de passer une semaine entière dans un coma profond, c'était assez stupéfiant. Il aurait voulu la rattraper et lui poser un tas de questions mais comment faire ? Il n'avait que son prénom. Il décida de sortir discrètement de l'hôpital pour ne pas être sujet à des questions sur l'étrange disparition de Lauren. Mais il n'avait aucune envie de retourner chez lui pour encore avoir à faire à sa mère. Alors encore une fois il se rendit au terrain de basket. Malheureusement le terrain était pris par Lucas mais Nathan ne recula pas pour autant. Lucas fit comme si Nathan n'était pas arrivé et continua de s'entraîner. Nathan prenait sur lui pour ne pas lui adresser la parole mais ce fut plus fort que lui.

-La fille prodigue ne t'a pas appelé ? Demanda Nathan

-De quoi tu parles encore ? S'énerva Lucas

-Mais de Haley voyons ! Tu ne savais pas ? Elle ne compte pas revenir… Tu te souviens quand tu me disais : ne t'inquiètes pas frérot elle reviendra, Haley t'aime ! Tu parles ! Elle va pouvoir s'envoyer en l'air avec Chris ! S'emporta un peu plus Nathan

-Nathan, arrêtes, tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Elle t'aime, c'est juste qu'elle veut poursuivre son rêve, essaya d'expliquer Lucas

-Pourtant ce n'est pas ce qu'elle m'a dit ! Lucas, comment je vais faire sans elle ? Hein ? Dis-le moi, je l'aime tellement. Ma vie devient un bordel le plus total. Passé un moment je pensais que tout allait bien pour moi, je n'avais plus mon père sur le dos, j'étais marié à la femme que j'aimais et j'avais un…frère. Comment j'ai pu en arriver là ?

Contre toute attente, Lucas arrêta ce qu'il était en train de faire et prit Nathan dans ses bras. Nathan ne le repoussa pas, au contraire il continua l'étreinte.

Sans un mot, Nathan arrêta ce moment fraternel et repartit sans un regard pour son frère.

Lucas s'interrogeait grandement sur la taille des choses. Il ne pensait pas que Nathan disait la vérité, c'était inconcevable, Haley allait revenir, il en était sur. Il avait aussi fait quelque chose qu'il avait très envie de faire, il avait pris Nathan dans ses bras. C'était son frère quand même et ce contact était très réconfortant, surtout dans les moments aussi durs que ceux-la. Il décida de rejoindre Brooke, elle, elle saurait le conseiller.

Il la trouva au café de sa mère. La relation qu'ils entretenaient était assez étrange. Ils étaient ensemble sans l'être. C'était difficile pour Lucas mais il savait qu'il devait faire preuve de patience s'il voulait un jour que tout se passe bien avec Brooke.

-Hé Lucas ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu allais au terrain ?

-Oui mais j'ai fait une rencontre. Haley ne t'a pas appelé ces temps-ci ?

Le visage de Brooke s'assombrit et elle prit une légère teinte rouge.

-Brooke qu'est-ce que tu me caches ?

-Tu me promets de ne pas t'énerver ? C'est que je ne savais pas comment te le dire mais…enfin…

-Parle ! S'impatienta Lucas

-Haley m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle ne reviendrait pas…

-Ce n'est pas possible…Et moi qui ne croyais pas Nathan.

-Qu'est-ce que Nathan vient faire dans l'histoire ?

-Tu oublis peut-être qu'il est son mari.

-Ne t'énerve pas Lucas, j'aime pas te voir comme ça.

-Il va falloir que j'aille la voir, qu'elle m'explique deux ou trois points parce que là, je ne sais plus quoi penser.

-Mais Lucas tu ne peux pas. C'est demain que reprennent les cours. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit raisonnable que tu rates le premier jour de l'année.

-Et merde, j'avais oublié. Mais il faut que je lui parle. Je ne la reconnais plus.

-Elle te manque c'est normal. Mais elle reviendra tôt ou tard

-Elle m'a oublié. Elle t'a appelé toi et aussi Nathan…Et moi dans tout ça ?

Sur ces derniers mots le portable de Lucas vibra dans son pantalon, il regarda l'écran de son téléphone.

-Quand on parle du loup.

-Lucas ?

-Oui Haley ?

-Ca va comme tu veux ? Demanda Haley hésitante

-Viens en au fait Haley, et ne joue pas de jeu avec moi.

-D'accord, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas mais je ne reviendrai pas Lucas.

-Ha ouais ? Nathan avait raison, j'aurais du l'écouter. Tu vas nous abandonner, m'abandonner, pour un rêve.

-Comment va Nathan ? Je suppose qu'il…

-Comment va-t-il ? A ton avis ? Il est fou de joie, et est très heureux.

-Lucas, comprend-moi.

-Non Haley, pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ?

-Je le fais pour moi.

-Je préfère raccrocher, tu ne vaux même pas la peine que je gaspille ma salive.

Bip—Bip—Bip—Bip

Lucas s'en alla en courant du café sous les cris incessants de Brooke.

Le jour qui suivie était donc le jour de la rentrée pour leur dernière année au lycée. Tout le monde était septique, comme toujours d'ailleurs.

Brooke, Lucas, Micro, Nathan et Peyton se retrouvaient cette année dans pratiquement les mêmes cours. Nathan avait fait comme si de rien n'était avec Lucas. Et ce dernier restait inconsolable face à l'annonce d'Haley. Il se sentait plus que trahi et tourmenté par cette histoire, il ne fit donc pas très attention à l'entrée du principal lors de leur premier cours de la journée.

-Bonjour les jeunes, excusez-moi pour cette intrusion mais je suis venu vous présenter une nouvelle élève au lycée de Tree Hill.

Il se décala un peu pour laisser entrer une jeune brune aux yeux verts. A peine était-elle entrée qu'elle trouva directement Nathan du regard et lui lança un clin d'œil. Nathan en perdit tous ses moyens et ouvrit légèrement la bouche sans la refermer une seule fois.

-Lauren, tu vas pouvoir t'installer à côté du jeune Nathan Scott.

Le principal s'apprêtait à lui indiquer l'identité de Nathan mais fut surpris quand elle s'installa d'elle-même près de Nathan.

-Très bien, très bien. Bonne journée alors…

Nathan qui ne pouvait toujours pas décocher un seul mot, sentit le souffle de Lauren sur son cou. Elle lui murmura :

-Ferme la bouche ou tu risques d'avaler une mouche. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'étouffes. Elle passa sa main sur la cuisse de Nathan. Ce dernier étouffa un cri sonore.

-Un problème Mr Scott ? Demanda le professeur

-Je ne me sens pas très bien. Pourrais-je sortir un moment ?

-Faites donc. Faites donc

-Pourquoi tu es sorti tout à l'heure ? Demanda Peyton à Nathan

-C'est elle, Peyton.

-De qui tu parles ?

-Lauren est la fille que j'ai faillit tuer, répondit Nathan

-Ben pour une fille qui a dormit toute une semaine elle me semble bien éveillée.

-Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis qu'elle m'avait fait faux-bond et là elle débarque comme si de rien n'était.

-Et ben il n'y a pas de mal alors. Tu aurais préféré qu'elle te poursuive en justice peut-être ?

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi mais bon, c'est assez déroutant. Pendant un semaine je suis resté au près d'elle à lui raconter ma vie et elle se réveille tout à coup, connaît déjà mon prénom et débarque dans mon lycée. Qu'est-ce que je dois penser de tout ça ?

-Rien, il n'y a rien à penser. Vis ta vie Nathan. Ne penses pas à elle et ni à l'autre talent en herbe.

-Tu as peut-être raison…

-Mais oui, et sinon tu sais ce qu'a Lucas ? Je le trouve bizarre aujourd'hui.

-J'ai pété un plomb hier et il m'a réconforté…

-Non, je n'y crois pas… Il a enfin osé t'approcher ? Tu sais que tout est dur en ce moment pour lui. Entre votre dispute, ton père, Haley, Brooke et encore d'autres problèmes, je crois bien qu'il ne va tarder à exploser.

-Tu penses que je dois aller lui parler ?

-Je ne pense pas j'en suis sur. C'est ton frère après tout…

-On se revoit après l'entraînement si tu veux ?

-Y'a pas de problème beau gosse.

Dans les vestiaires Nathan intercepta Lucas en disant vouloir lui parler. Lucas le suivit un peu plus loin du groupe.

-Tu sais pour hier, je …je n'aurais pas du me laisser emporter contre toi. Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Haley m'a laissé.

-Je ne t'en veux pas, mais je n'aurais peut-être pas du te…enfin tu comprends ?

-Non Lucas, au contraire, ce n'est pas ce que les frères font d'habitude ?

Lucas eut un sourire timide et encore une fois leur échange fut interrompu mais cette fois, par les rugissements du coach Whitey Durahm.


	4. Chapter 4

L'entraînement de basket commença donc sous les commandes de Nathan Scott, le nouveau capitaine de l'équipe. De leur côté, toujours sur le terrain d'entraînement, les pom-pom girls menaient une discussion quelque peu houleuse.

-Carly ! Tu ne peux pas nous laisser en plan comme cela ! Cria Brooke

-Si je peux. J'en ai marre d'agiter des pompons sans cesse. Ce truc-là ce n'est plus pour moi.

-Mais si tu pars il va nous manquer quelqu'un.

-Ca, ce n'est pas mon problème, c'est le tien.

-Carly, si tu pars tu n'auras plus l'occasion de revenir, crois-moi

-Cela m'est égal

Peyton assistait à la scène, silencieuse. A vrai dire, elle était assez d'accord avec Carly et si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait déjà quitté l'équipe depuis des lustres.

La dite Carly s'en alla du terrain toute contente d'elle et en franchissant la porte de sortie elle bouscula une jeune fille mais elle ne s'en aperçut même pas.

-Ne dis pas pardon surtout ! Cria la fille.

Cette fille n'était autre que Lauren, la nouvelle. Elle s'installa près du groupe des pom-pom girls tout en cherchant Nathan des yeux. Elle fut interrompue dans sa recherche par une grande brune qui était en train de péter un plomb. Lauren ne put s'empêcher d'écouter le motif de ce pétage de plomb et apparemment elles avaient besoin d'une danseuse pour leur équipe. Lauren fut directement intéressée.

-Excusez-moi les filles mais…

-Quoi encore ? S'énerva Brooke sans même voir le visage de son interlocuteur

A la nouvelle ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Tu es toujours aussi agressive avec les gens qui veulent t'aider ? Interrogea Lauren

-Et en quoi tu veux m'aider ?

-J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez besoin d'une pom-pom girl…

-Oui c'est vrai et tu nous recommandes qui ?

-Ben moi voyons.

-Tu sais danser toi ? Tu te fous de moi, cela ne fait même pas 2 jours que tu t'es réveillée et tu vas me dire que tu serais capable de danser parfaitement.

-Brooke ! Cria Peyton

-Excuse-moi Peyton, c'est sorti tout seul, chuchota Brooke à l'adresse de Peyton

Lauren se retourna vers Peyton et lui demanda :

-Comment tu le sais toi ?

-Nathan est mon meilleur ami…

Lauren tourna la tête vers Nathan qui était en train de jouer torse nu.

-Mmm Nathan, il est pas mal hein ?

-Ecoutes la nouvelle, tu vas nous faire voir ce que tu sais faire et après on avisera.

-Ok, et mon prénom est Lauren ok ?

-Allons y ! S'impatienta Brooke

Brooke trouva une classe vide et fit un espace pour pouvoir danser. Lauren se révéla être particulièrement douée. Brooke en fut ravie et sans raisons apparentes, Peyton le fut moins.

-Carly sera folle de rage quand elle saura qu'on l'a remplacé aussi vite. Bon les filles, on retourne commencer l'entraînement dans le gymnase, et que ça saute.

-Hyperactivité et abus d'autorité c'est son truc non ? Demanda Lauren à l'une des pom-pom girls qui lui répondit d'un hochement affirmatif.

-Génial ! Ironisa Lauren.

Tout se passa sans incident majeur chez les garçons comme chez les filles. A la fin de l'entraînement tout le monde retourna dans leur vestiaire respectif. Lauren se changea à toute allure et sortit rapidement du vestiaire des filles. Elle pénétra ensuite dans une toute autre salle où l'humidité dominait. Elle traversa toute la salle sous les regards des joueurs de Basket, car elle était bel et bien dans le vestiaire des garçons. Elle se fit siffler de nombreuses fois jusqu'à se retrouver devant la personne qu'elle cherchait, Nathan Scott.

-Salut Nathan.

-Dis-moi, tu vas me suivre longtemps ? Parce que la tu deviens collante. D'accord j'ai faillit te tuer mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me saouler partout où je vais, même dans des lieux qui te sont interdits…Dit Nathan d'une seule traite et d'une voix dur

Lauren se sentit humiliée et sentit ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Elle baissa la tête et partit en courant sans un mot.

-Qu'est-ce que la nouvelle te voulait ? Demanda Lucas qui avait assisté à la scène.

Mais Nathan ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop choqué par ses propres paroles. Il se disait qu'il n'aurait pas dû lui parler aussi durement.

-Lucas, tu as entendu parler de la fille qui avait disparu de l'hôpital sans laisser de trace ?

-Oui, celle qui est restée dans le coma pendant une semaine ?

-Et bien c'est elle…

-Comment tu sais ça toi ?

-C'est moi qui l'ai envoyé à l'hôpital. Nathan vit que Lucas comptait l'interrompre et dit : laisse moi finir, je l'ai renversé, c'était un accident. Je suis resté à ses cotés toute la semaine et quand elle s'est réveillée, elle a sauté par la fenêtre en me disant juste son prénom.

-Oula, et pourquoi est-ce que tu l'as remballé comme ça ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est parti tout seul. Mais je ne voulais pas, je regrette maintenant.

-Et bien va lui dire.

-Tu as raison. Merci Lucas

-De quoi ?

-Pour ne pas me juger et de m'offrir une nouvelle fois ton amitié.

Nathan la chercha dans tous les couloirs du Lycée mais ne la trouva nulle part. Nathan se laissa tomber sur un banc et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il avait eu besoin de laisser s'échapper la pression et ce fut Lauren qui en a fait les frais. Il le regrettait vraiment, il n'avait pas voulu la repousser ainsi mais le mal était fait et maintenant elle ne voudrait plus lui adresser la parole il en était sur. Comme pour lui donner raison, il entendit des bruits de pas précipités dans le couloir où il se trouvait. Il reconnut tout de suite la silhouette de Lauren.

-Lauren ! Attends !

Il se plaça en travers de son chemin mais Lauren le repoussa violemment.

-Mais Lauren ! Il faut que je te parle ! Excuse-moi !

-Je voulais juste être ton amie, je ne voulais pas t'importuner. Mais maintenant cela n'arrivera plus. Au revoir Mr Scott, dit Lauren en insistant bien sur son nom et en continuant son chemin en laissant Nathan impuissant.

Nathan retourna à sa position initiale, près du tableau d'affichage, en se maudissant de tous les noms. Il jeta un regard à une affiche sur le tableau, soupira, regarda l'heure et s'aperçut que les cours étaient finis et il n'avait qu'une envie c'était de rentrer chez lui. Puis les jours se répétèrent ainsi de suite. Nathan continuait sa petite vie doucement, entre les cours et les entraînements. Lauren, elle, faisait de même. Elle était confrontée à rencontrer Nathan de nombreuses fois dans la semaine pendant les entraînements de Pom-Pom Girls.

-Ca va Nathan ? Demanda Peyton pendant un entraînement.

-On fait aller…

-Tu m'as l'air crevé, tu devrais rentrer te reposer.

-Malheureusement cela ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je dois faire un truc chez moi.

-Et bien demande à ta mère de le faire pour toi, à moins qu'elle ne soit pas là, suggéra Peyton

-Ce n'est pas dans ce « chez moi » la, où je dois me rendre. C'est dans l'autre. Tu te souviens, je t'avais dit ce que j'avais à faire là-bas.

-Ha oui, ça me revient, bon et bien bonne chance Nathan.

-C'est ça, à demain

Nathan rentra donc, non pas dans la grande maison qu'il partageait avec sa mère mais dans l'appartement où il avait vécu avec Haley. L'appartement était vide et toute trace prouvant que Haley avait vécu ici avait disparu. Il se doucha rapidement et il comptait se rhabiller quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Déjà…murmura Nathan.

Il voulait mettre quelque chose avant d'ouvrir mais les coups frappés à la porte persistaient.

Il se résigna donc à se mettre une serviette autour de la taille. Et étant trop fatigué il cria :

-Entrez ! C'est ouvert !

La porte s'ouvrit immédiatement.


	5. Chapter 5

La personne qui frappait, entra dans l'appartement et dit :

-Il y a quelqu'un ?

-Dans le salon. Répondit la voix de Nathan

La personne avança jusque là et quand elle vit Nathan elle en resta bouche bée tout autant que lui d'ailleurs.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? Demanda Nathan sur la défensive

Lauren lui montra un fichette bleue.

-Ha ha, je suis là pour ça, répliqua-t-elle en agitant la fiche

-Ah d'accord. Et bien viens je vais te faire visiter.

Avant de le suivre elle le regarda de haut en bas en insistant bien sur les parties dénudées.

-Oui, ben c'est bon, je viens de sortir de la douche.

-Je n'ai rien dit, fit remarquer Lauren innocemment.

Il lui fit une rapide visite.

-Alors tu prends ?

-Attends, il faut que je refasse un tour, je n'ai pas tout bien vu.

-Libre à toi.

Pendant qu'elle arpentait l'appartement Nathan s'installa sur un petit tabouret, seul meuble du lieu.

-Tu sais Lauren ? Cria Nathan pour que Lauren l'entende.

-Oui ?

-Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, enfin…

Lauren revint vers Nathan.

-Laisse tomber Nathan, c'est oublié. Cela fait deux semaines, il ne m'en faut pas plus pour oublier les coups moyennement durs.

Nathan fit comme si elle n'avait rien dit et continua :

-Alors tu le prends ?

-Il me plait bien, ça fait combien déjà ?

-1000 dollars par mois, et tu peux éventuellement…

-Quoi ? 1000 dollars à deux, cela fait un peu beaucoup tu ne crois pas ? S'indigna Lauren

-A deux ? Je ne comprends pas…

-Alors tu as la mémoire courte, tu as posté une annonce pour trouver un colocataire pas pour vendre ton appart

-J'avais complètement oublié. Alors on fait comment ?

-Deux solutions : Soit tu me trouves un colocataire et vite, soit tu te débrouilles et trouves un autre acheteur.

-Et bien peut-être que d'autres viendront et voudront le partager avec toi. Il est 17h et ma porte est ouverte jusqu'à 18h. Cela ne va pas te tuer d'attendre une petite heure.

-Soit…J'espère ne pas attendre pour rien.

Une demi-heure passa sans qu'il n'y ait aucune visite. Au bout d'un moment Nathan décida d'interrompre le silence pesant.

-Alors ? Pourquoi as-tu tant besoin d'un appart ? Papa et Maman ne veulent plus t'entretenir ?

-... Lauren resta silencieuse

-Alors c'est ça ? Ils en ont eu marre de toi et t'ont jeté dehors !

Nathan était tout joyeux de pouvoir clouer le bec à la fille qui avait toujours un mot à tout.

-Je n'ai pas de parents…répondit enfin Lauren

-Tu rigoles ?

-J'en ai l'air ? demanda Lauren

-Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

-Te fatigues pas, je ne les ai pas connu. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il leur est arrivé ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai été abandonné à la naissance. Tout ce que je sais c'est que je ressemble à mon père vu que ma mère était blonde aux yeux noirs. Mais je t'en raconterai plus une autre fois. Personne n'est venu et je n'ai pas les moyens de me le payer.

-Et bien je ne sais pas…Je peux rien pour toi…

Nathan tenta de réfléchir à une possibilité mais n'en trouva aucune…à moins que…

-Attends, je crois que j'ai la solution

-Quoi donc ?

-Et si je devenais ton colocataire ?

-Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? Tu as une grande maison avec piscine et tout le reste

-J'ai toujours cherché un prétexte pour quitter cette maison et je l'ai enfin trouvé. Alors tu es d'accord ?

-Si cela ne te dérange pas, moi cela m'ira très bien.

-C'est bon alors ! Mais la je suis vraiment crevé, on fera le déménagement demain si tu veux bien. Tu as quelque part où dormir ?

-Oui ne t'inquiètes pas ! A demain alors !

Nathan la regarda s'en aller, très content de lui. Il avait une belle affaire, il pouvait dès à présent quitter la maison familiale et en plus pour vivre avec une belle fille. Il rentra donc chez lui pour annoncer la nouvelle à sa mère, nouvelle qui ne lui à pas vraiment plu. Mais elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

C'est donc vers deux heures de l'après-midi que Lauren se pointa devant chez elle avec tous ses bagages. Quand elle franchit la porte, elle s'aperçut que Nathan y était déjà.

-Tu as déjà commencé à ranger tes affaires ? Demanda Lauren

-Non je commence juste. On range d'abord les miennes et après on s'occupe des tiennes, ça te va ?

-Très bien ! Alors allons y !

Ils entreprirent donc a deux le début du rangement mais ils furent interrompus par des coups tapés à la porte.

-Continue Lauren, je vais ouvrir.

C'était Lucas qui était venu leur donner un coup de main.

-Lauren, je te présente Lucas Scott, c'est…

-Ton frère. Je suis enchantée de faire ta connaissance Lucas

-Heu… moi de même

-Comment tu savais que c'était mon frère ?

-J'ai fait le rapprochement, C'est un Scott, il est pas mal…enfin bref, j'ai tout de suite compris.

-Tu es très perspicace, dit Lucas

-Merci ! Répondit Lauren fière d'elle.

-Tu t'apercevras très vite qu'elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et qu'elle a tendance à finir les phrases des autres, murmura Nathan à l'oreille de Lucas.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes toi ? Interrogea Lauren

-Rien, rien…

-Alors on le fait ce rangement ?

Ils mirent seulement un quart d'heure pour ranger les affaires de Nathan mais pour ceux de Lauren ce fut une autre histoire.

Il n'en avait même pas encore rangé la moitié que le portable de Nathan sonna.

-C'était ma mère, elle m'a dit que c'était urgent, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, continuez sans moi.

Cinq minutes après son départ, Lucas arrêta le rangement et demanda à Lauren :

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre vous ?

-Je te demande pardon ? S'étonna Lauren

-Allez, j'ai bien senti qu'il y avait quelque chose. Et vu la façon dont il te regarde…

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, il n'y a rien entre Nathan et moi.

-Peut-être bien, mais les regards qu'il te lance, ils les a seulement lancé à sa femme…

-Sa femme ? C'est quoi ce délire ? Cria Lauren

-Il ne t'en a pas parlé ? C'est en quelque sorte son ex-femme maintenant, mais je n'aime pas en parler, cela me rappelle des mauvais souvenirs, ou des bons en fait…

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'agaça Lauren

-Tu demanderas à Nathan de t'expliquer, au moins vous aurez des choses à vous racontez pendant vos heures perdues.

-Laisse moi te dire Lucas, que j'ai un emploi du temps très chargé mais apparemment tu ne veux pas me parler de sa femme alors parle moi plutôt de vous deux.

-Il n'y a rien à dire, c'est mon demi-frère, c'est tout.

-Ho mais je sens bien qu'il y a eu quelque chose, je ne suis pas aveugle.

-C'est une longue histoire…

-Justement j'ai tout mon temps.

-Et bien, non tu ne l'as pas. Finissons plutôt le déménagement. Tu demanderas à Nathan de t'expliquer tout ce que tu voudras.

-Mouais, puisqu'il le faut. Mais crois-moi, ni toi, ni Nathan n'échapperait à mon interrogatoire.

Lucas eut un petit sourire en coin.

-Je peux me permettre une dernière petite question ? Supplia Lauren

-Si tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher vas y.

-La blonde pom-pom girl, tu l'as connaît ?

-Peyton ? Oui je la connais pourquoi ?

-Il y a quoi entre Nathan et elle ?

-Rien, c'est juste son amie, comme elle est la mienne, en fait.

-Je vois dans tes yeux qu'elle compte autant pour toi qu'elle compte pour Nathan.

-C'est vraiment une fille en or crois-moi. Elle en a fait beaucoup pour Nathan et moi durant les noirs moments.

-J'ai comme l'impression que vos vies sont pratiquement que noires, alors elle a dû vraiment être présente dans vos vies.

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-Je ne sais pas mais je ne la sens pas. Elle est bizarre avec moi.

-Il ne faut pas t'arrêter à ce qu'elle renvoie, elle est comme ça avec tout le monde, il faut juste apprendre à briser la barrière.

-C'est remarquable…

-De quoi ?

-La loyauté que tu lui portes. J'aimerai avoir des amis comme toi et Nathan.

-Il n'est jamais trop tard tu sais.

Lauren lui fit un large sourire.


End file.
